Date at the White House
by gothgirl100
Summary: When Tony and Ziva are sent undercover they find out a big secret!
1. Chapter 1

Date At The White House

"Whose turn is it to get the coffee?" asked agent Ziva David, as she walked through the bull pin. "Yours" answered Special Agent Tony DiNozzo sleepily, as Ziva sat down at her desk. "No it's my turn to get it. So what do you want?" said agent Tim McGee getting up from his desk and walking over to Ziva's as she wrote the orders down.

As McGee left Tony got up with a bottle of super glue and slowly walked over to McGee's keyboard. "You did not see anything, got that?". Ziva just laughed at his childishness.

"OK". A few minutes later the Director came out of his office. "Agent David I would like to see you in my office now." Ziva got up and looked at Tony. Tony looked back at her with a confused look on his face. Ziva just smiled and walked up the stairs and in to the office.

Inside the Directors office was Special Agent Jethro Gibbs. "Am I in trouble boss?" asked Ziva as she sat down on the chair. The Director handed her a file with TOP SECRET stamped across it. As she began to open it Gibbs spoke in a deep voice. "You will be going under cover as an assassin hired to kill the President. Your mission is to find out who's behind it." Ziva opened the file. In it was a fake passport with her picture and the name Emma White. "You will not tell DiNozzo or McGee, got that. Now, go home, you have a party tonight" informed the Director. With that Ziva got up and walked out the door.

The Director turned to Gibbs, "I hope you trust her Gibbs as it will be your job on the line if she fails." Gibbs nodded and walked out closing the door hard behind him.

Tony looked at her as she picked up her badge and gun. "Going somewhere are we?" asked Tony walking up to her. Ziva looked at him and smiled "Yes, the Director gave me a day off" she replied smiling as she pushed past him. Gibbs looked at them and smiled "McGee do you think there is something going on between them?"asked Gibbs. Ziva and Tony both glared at him. McGee handed him his coffee and smiled at Ziva as she walked up to them. "Thank you McGee. Oh, and Tony put super glue on your key board" she said smugly. Tony groaned and McGee glared at him.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 hope you like it

Back at ziva sat down on her bed with the file on her lap "so that is what the director meant by party" she whispered to herself as she held the invitation out to a dinner at the white house itself. The date was today and she only had an hour to get ready. Wondering over to her wardrobe to get a dress.

A short time later there was a knock at her door "ziva, are you in there?" asked Tony. Ziva panicked and ignored him hoping he would go away But ziva had forgotten she had given him a spare key. He mite use it if she did not answer.

She made up her mind and walked to the door "hay Tony, just give me a sec OK" shouted ziva throw the door. She then grabbed her coat and opened the door. Tony was standing there with a rose in his hand. Ziva blushed as he kissed her hand the her cheek. "so where dues my lovely lady want to go to dinner then?" ziva's mind worked fast to think of an excuse3 that would not hurt him.

Tony saw the expression on her face and his smile softened "I know what happened, the director gave you an undercover mission it's k you do what you need to and call me when you are finish bye sweet-cheeks." Tony gave a small node and walked of. Ziva was about to say for Tony to stop when her phone ring.

"change of plan apparently the FBI was only giving us half the information, terns out there are two assassins. Call DiNozzo brief him on the mission, tell him to dress fence I will be come bye later." ziva smile got bigger "OK boss ow and don't bother going the Tony's place he will be at mine." before Gibbs could ripely ziva had shut the phone off.

Ziva ran after Tony happily. "Tony, Tony stop I have good news, you're coming along with me. Isn't that great?" ziva walked into Tony's out stretched arms. Walking back to her apartment still holding him tight. "so do you still have the suite I left hear a few weeks ago?" his voice getting dipper as he talked.

"hurry up! We have to get to the white house in 30 minutes" scrimped ziva at Tony "so Emma the white house we must be importuned people" said Tony in his best James bond voice. Ziva laughed as the knock on the door interrupted. Ziva opened it to fined a very confused holding a file.


	3. chapter 3

Sorry for the bad spelling in chapter 2, hope this is better!

Gibbs, Ziva and Tony walked to the car in silence. " Gibbs can you drive us to the party then?" asked Ziva, not waiting for an answer she and Tony got in the back seat of his car. Gibbs just looked at them through the window. "Do I have a choice?" he said to himself getting in as well. Gibbs drove in silence occasionally looking in the mirror. Tony and Ziva sat hand in hand.

Soon they arrived at the White House. "You two have fun and remember your mission."

OK Boss" smiled Tony, following Ziva out the car.

When they arrived at the door a man was waiting for them. "Emma, Sam come with me." the guard said looking at their invitation. 'Emma' and 'Sam' followed the guard to a room at the back of the White House. As they entered a man was standing in the middle of the room holding a gun.

"So now the two of you are here I will tell you..." the man stopped. Tony's phone began to ring, it was Gibbs. "Er... sorry, it's my other contact,I better get this." Ziva looked at him with concern. Tony answered with a hello. "Tony, you and Ziva must get out of there! The real assassins have escaped from the FBI. Your new orders are to find them."he informed Tony urgently.

Tony put his phone in his pocket , turning to the man "sorry about that I just need a word with Emma " Tony looked at Ziva. " I need to speak to you outside now" whispered Tony as he pulled her out of the room. "what was that for!" she demanded, once outside. "We've new orders from Gibbs. The two assassins have escaped from the FBI, it just goes to show you should never trust the FBI." whispered Tony.

Bang! A shot was fired nearby. The red laser finder marked the postion of the next shot, the real assassins were here!

Ziva and Tony ran and took cover behind a wall. "What do we do? we don't have our guns." said Ziva. Tony got his phone out. "I'm going to call Gibbs for backup." Tony dialled the phone. "Boss we're caught in a gun fight without weapons!" whispered Tony. Gibbs replied concerned . "l thought you two had it covered!" Ziva grabbed the phone off of Tony. "you've got to send back up ! " Gibbs was silent for a moment, "OK I'm coming, hold on" , with that Gibbs hung up.

Tony and Ziva waited huddled, backs against the wall. when the gun shots stopped...

Hope you like it! '-' '-' '-' '-'


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on out, we know your there," said a sweet but evil voice, it was Emma, the assassin Ziva was posing as. Tony looked at Ziva for what felt like years before getting up and walking out. "Tony get back here and wait for Gibbs" she whispered angrily, but Tony ignored her. Ziva sighed before getting up as-well and stepping out behind Tony. Emma laughed at the sight of Tony protecting Ziva.

"Sam, get the girl" commanded Emma, she cautiously walked closer to Tony to cuff him. Once both of them were secured Sam asked "who are you? because you sure as hell don't look American" as he pulled Ziva's body closer to him. Tony saw this and got angry, "I'm here on business and she is my guest."

Sam laughed and began dragging Ziva to the waiting van. "Stop!" protested Tony in vain,

"she doesn't know a thing, it's me you want not her!" Tony struggled against his restraints while Emma looked at Sam and nodded. "Well if you insist." Emma turned to Ziva smiling, "Guess we don't need you any more then, what shall we do with you?" she mused.

Suddenly Ziva kicked out, Sam fell. She ran towards Tony as Sam pulled out his gun, bang!She fell to ground, as still as stone.

" Leave her!" Emma yelled and they both bundled Tony into the van. Unnoticed Ziva rolled over, got up and threw a tracker at the van, it reached its target. She stood and watched as the van disappeared into the night. Ziva started to running back to the party, removing her cuffs on the way, unaware of the pain from her ribs were the bulletproof vest had saved her life yet again.

Finding a phone she called Gibbs "What happened?" shouted Gibbs down the phone. "They took Tony! ," sadness slipping in to her voice "I got a tracker on the van, get McGee to trace it." McGee was listening in "on it Boss" he said moving to the computer. Behind Ziva a firm voice commanded, "Put the phone down and come with us." it was the Secret service.

Ziva turned and showed him the badge she had hidden at her hip. "Special Agent Ziva David, NCIS." She stated walking towards them. "Never heard of it" replied one of the agents laughing. Suddenly a deep voice came from behind them. "Put you weapons away boys, I can vouch for her." It was the President of the United States.

Meanwhile McGee had tracked Tony. "The trackers stopped Boss" he said. "It's a house in Mayfair, Eastland Gardens." Getting his gun Gibbs headed to the elevator "keep tracking them and tell me if they move." And with that the doors close on him.


End file.
